phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ferb Fletcher/Archive
Older discussion items about Ferb. "A brother's a brother, but I couldn't ask for a better one then Ferb." — Phineas Flynn An excellent quote, but it is not like all the other character's main quotes, all the other character's main quotes are of something that character actually says... Can we get a quote Ferb says in this box instead? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:37, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :None of his quotes fit his character, really. And, if you look, Perry's quote isn't anything he said, it's what Phineas said. --SuperFlash101 19:22, 3 October 2008 (UTC) What about that time he switched bodies with Candace, didn't he say things then? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:01, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :No, Perry didn't say anything. It was still Perry, a Platypus, just in a human body. --SuperFlash101 03:35, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Well anyways that clicky sounding thing seems like a good enough quote to me felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:47, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :I agree full-heartedly. There is no better quote than "gckagckagckgckagka." =D See? This Anonymous guy agrees with me. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:02, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :That still doesn't matter - it has to represent his pure, super-spy awesomeness, lol. The Flash {talk} 14:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Why can't it represent his awesomeness as a pet? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Because he's a pet only for disguise. Besides, is this really that important? The whole point in this was to change Ferb's quote, which it is now. The Flash {talk} 15:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Image Like I've suggested on Talk:Phineas Flynn, we should change the image. It's just a piece of a promo page, and if we had something like this, then I wouldn't suggest it. But, since this is just a piece of a promo-poster. I think we should use something like what I've posted here, but it's only a suggestion. Look at Talk:Phineas Flynn to decide for Phineas first if you want. --SuperFlash101 03:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :Again, like Phineas, I say be bold and find/create a screencap featuring a full-body Ferb and preferably one without a DC logo in the corner. There's really no need to vote on an image, and we can use more than one image in the infobox. —Topher 02:47, 27 October 2008 (UTC) I agree. The main image is supposed to give us an idea of what the character usually looks like and Ferb is smiling in the current picture. --Ferb Fletcher 07:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Uh...Ferb, if you look at the timestamps, you'll see we stopped this discussion almost an entire year ago, lol :P The Flash {talk} 15:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :Right... I knew that, haha.--Ferb Fletcher 20:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Left Handed? In the episode Phineas and Ferb Get Busted we see Ferb trying to get the tools with his left hand, can this mean that he is left handed? I will post a picture as soon as I watch it again and get a screen shot. The same thing can be said about Phineas although he used his right hand. Any thoughts on this anyone.—ard11230 03:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : Not only that fully uses his right hand when writing from the episode Candace's Big Day, when Candace was telling them what not to do. : Here are the pictures I am talking about, the first one of them dry and the second one of them wet. —ard11230 09:56, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I must say you might have a point. I was just watching part of the episode Rollercoaster and he used a tool with his left hand. However, I must say that when he uses the the hammer, he is using the right hand to hold the hammer and the left one to hold the nail. We might need to contact more users in order to approve it. We might even have to watch the future episode that might be airing this Saturday in Disney XD in order to proof you might be right.(Examples:Chez Platypus and Don't Even Blink) -Perryfan001 6:36 PM March 31, 2009 Yeah, that's a good Idea. I might not be able to watch it since it isn't showing on Disney Channel and I don't have DisneyXD. Will look for it in youtube and other Disney sites will downloads. What about Phineas, Noticed anything about him?— 23:50, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : No. It seems that Phineas always writes with the right hand. So I'm thinking that we will only have to work with Ferb on this one.-Perryfan001 4:34 PM April 2,2009. :: Hey, Ardi, well first of all I saw your nickname. Ok, here it is,I was watching the episode of Tip of the Day and it came to my conclusion that Ferb uses both hands. I mean he has been using all of his hands to work so I came up with this conclusion. Anyway, I'll still will give you any information later. -Perryfan001 Hi, I just wanted to ask what did you figure out and what was you're conclusion. I was just wondering since you didn't really make it clear.—Ardi 02:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, everytime Ferb needs to builds something big, he needs to use both hands. I figured it out since he is a skilled worker and a skilled worker might need to use both hands. The conclusion came from the way that I didn't see Ferb anywhere in the episode using only one hand. Perryfan 20:06 , 10 April ,2009 (UTC) :: Do you or anyone else know an episode where Ferb had to shake hands or tried to shake hands with anyone? Perhaps we could look at him doing what normal kids would be doing, such as shaking hands, raising hands etc. and not extraordinary things he shouldn't be able to do.—Ardi 03:07, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::He tries to shake hands with Grandpa Clyde in Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! to help. I believe it was his left hand. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Actually he used his right hand and in Rollercoaster he waved at Isabella with his right hand. If we put it to a tally that's 1 for left and 2 for right. Does anyone know any other episodes that can be used?—Ardi 03:44, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: Looking at that picture I see it can't be an error of the artists, because Phineas is reaching out as well and he is using his right arm, I think they want to make him left handed but forget at times, maybe he is ambidextrous at least? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:58, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Well, sometimes Phineas uses his right hand for some things, but I think he played guitar left-handed. Ferb might be the same, but in "Don't Even Blink", Phineas and Ferb switched hands to play their guitars in different parts of the song Don't Even Blink. Maybe they have full use of both of their hands! ---PerryPlatypusAgent 18:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I completely agree.They might both be ambidextrous(can use both hands). User:Vicyorus ::i think he might be right handed cause i hold hammers in my right and nails in the left, and im right handed! Plus i grab most of stuff i need to use with my left hand (examples: my cup when i want to drink, a pencil, my cell phone, etc.) and remember im right handed!- YAY carbunkle! carby carby carby CARBY! 18:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: In the episode Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! Phineas uses is left hand to write down achievements for the fireside girls :I agree but in other episodes he use his right hand. In future episodes we might see which hand he uses to do things.- FerbFan44 Clones A clone is a biological lifeform, robots cannot be considered clones. felinoel ~ (Talk) 11:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Will fix. The Flash {talk} 14:05, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe just duplicates works? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I dunno, I think the current works. The Flash {talk} 16:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Seems crowded in my opinion, but if you are ok with it its fine then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Skills Shouldn't we put that Ferb apparently can communicate with dolphins? As this was shown on the episode where they search for Bufford's pet fish, Biff ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford").--Game-fanatic 18:27, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Guys, Ferb's age I just watched Phineas and ferb's Quantum Boogaloo on youtube and according to the dialog in the later part of the episode, Phineas and Ferb are 30 years old in the episode's future, which is 20 years from the present. Therefore, wouldn't that confirm them as ebing 10 years old? "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." ''- 'Phineas Flynn' 03:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) k so candace is 15 when she gos in to the futer. then shes 35. so thats 20 years into the futer. its not rounded because if they were ten candace turns 16 in the middle early of summer before the traviling. so thats 19 so i belive the children are eather 9 or 11. its brobably 9. hay when do you learnabout semi permable membrain. for me its grade 7 so its like 11 for us. so eather 9or 11 .cause they turn the appropiate age for school just befor hay whait aminit they are 11 cause you cant register right befor school so they are 1 year older than everyone else. so yup 10 to 11. :Are you sure they weren't rounding? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, ''I'm positive they weren't rounding, so, I agree that they're 10. --Kittyfire 13:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::But I don't - Dan said they weren't going to confirm their ages, so this was a fluke or a rounding. The Flash {talk} 13:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly why I figured it was rounding. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I think they're rounding, I guess I won't change it though, someone else will just change right back and it has been 10 for a while so I'll leave it. Dan and Swampy, the creators, have directly said that they have not set Phineas and Ferb's age at a specific number, really, I think it should be set at "younger than 15" again. That would be accurate according to the creators, I think we sholud listen to them. ILovePhineasAndFerb 01:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) (talk) : I'm pretty sure they were rounding. They don't seem to be 9 or 10 years old! I guess Phineas is like 11 and Ferb is like 12. (There's a lot of difference between 9 or 10 and 11 or 12, belive me!)I love Ferb s2 16:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC)IloveFerb22 Ferb's Real Name This has been bothering me for awhile, under the background information exists the following sentence ""Ferb" is revealed to be a shortened version of his actual name. The birthname of the man whom Ferb is named and based on is Frank, so it is likely the same goes with the cartoon Ferb." I vote we remove the last part of that statement implying that Frank is his real name, look at Swampy of love handle, he was named after Swampy Marsh but his real name is Sherman whereas the real Swampy is Jeff, why should we assume anything is different in this caseBobtherandomguy 19:14, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It's not assuming, it's saying that it is a possibility. The Flash {talk} 22:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No it explicitly states it is likely to be true, I disagree and say it isn't likely, I'm not saying remove the line entirely I'm asking if it can be reworded, but I don't want to start an edit war or anything like that so I'm not doing it myself firstBobtherandomguy 22:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I'll add that the reference included to this fact, which points to Talk:Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, does not mention the name Frank anywhere on the page. This fact remains unsubstanciated. Besides, I think Ferb is short for "Ferbert." Don't ask me why.--Rognik 11:32, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :I have proof that his real name is Frank!! Just look at the page Vanessasary Roughness and go to the part where it talks about frank!!! You will see a link that takes to this conversation with the creators!! They explain that he picked Ferb as his nickname!!! The nerd guy is rockin' my world!!! 14:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Emilylover224 ::Ferb's name is based off of Frank's nickname, but that is not a guarantee that Dan and Swampy went beyond that to give Ferb Fletcher the birth name of Frank. — RRabbit42 (talk) 03:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) In the episode Vanessassary Roughness Vanessa asks what his name is; he replies Ferb. She says something like really or wow or something like that, he then says "Actually, Ferb is short for.." and than I think his mom ended up saying hey ferb so he walked off leaving his full name unknown, Maybe it's Ferbert? Leah~ :Maybe in the last episode they may reveal it. ::Actually, in the episode Vanessassary Roughness, Ferb and Vanessa are looking for Pizzazzium Infinionite at the ball pit and then Linda shows up and asks him: "Ferb, honey, aren't you a little too old toplay at the ball pit?" and he answers "Yes. Yes, I am". Linda walks away and Vanessa, that heard his name, asks if his name is Ferb. He answers: "Actaully, is a short for..." and then found the Pizzazzium Infanionite, and Vanessa walks away, very greatful. Ferb's singing voice The article says Ferb's singing voice is provided by other actors, but Thomas Sangster does perform Ferb's voice in at lease one song: The Ballad of Badbeard. It's more rhythmic talking than actual singing, but I think it's close enough to justify changing the article to say Ferb's singing voice is usually provided by other actors.JHeaton 17:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Question for Ferb hey Ferb!!!!! I was wondering what your full name is. It is upsetting my friend and I because we do not know it. Thank you for your cooperation!!!! -- 05:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : Since this is not a site run by Disney, getting an answer from either Thomas Sangster as Ferb or anyone else like Dan or Swampy is not that likely. My personal opinion is that it may not ever be revealed. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nationality Should we consider classifying Ferb as British/Scottish? In Picture This, it pretty much revealed that Reginald is Scottish/British, cuz he was wearing a kilt. And there's somewhat a hint of Scottish accent in his voice. I'm thinking that Reginald has a brother (or sister), him and his sibling are Scottish, Reg went to England and met Winifred, they got married and had Lawrence, Lawrence met a woman and they had Ferb so I would classify him has British/Scottish. Then Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers supported that idea. [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]]17:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, maybe so.--Randompnfnerd 18:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Your theory seems pretty foolproof, but I think that we need a bit more solid evidence. [[User:American che|'American che', Fireside Girl #1... in my dreams]] Um, hello? 18:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ferb doesn't sound at all Scottish. He sounds exactly like Thomas Sangster's normal voice, which is sort of upper-class London. That being said, I'm not ruling out the possibility of including Scottishness in his heritage; I was born in Edinburgh and so were most of my family but I have a very English accent like Ferb's. I consider myself to be Scottish so I'm inclined to agree. 22:35, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : Compare Ferb's voice to his cousin's. There is no resemblence, period. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 23:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Since Scotland is part of Britain the whole thing is sort of a moot point. He is British and that's that. His family and his accent have nothing to do with his nationality anyway, people don't necessarily sound like where they're from. 15:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I've never thought of this before, but really, isn't Ferb British-American. Born in England, raised and currently a United States citizen? ILovePhineasAndFerb =) 02:34, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's voice Just a technicality (i'd fix it myself, but it's locked) - it says Ferb changes the amplitude, which is incorrect. He changes the pitch of his voice. Different amplitudes of sound waves are percieved as different loudnesses, not pitches (i.e. high/low). Does Danny Jacob play Ferb's singing voice, I don't remember, I wanted to check before I changed it. ILovePhineasAndFerb 01:52, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, yes he does. The Flash {talk} 02:00, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah. That's Danny Jacobs here, here, here, and here until the end part. CandaceFan 04:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Age Soon someone'll have to change the Birth heading, it's 2010 now, and though we don't know his birthday, by 2011 it'll be impossible for him to have been born in the 1990s. - Mini Candace (who has a tiny crush on Ferb) : It takes three seasons of episodes to equal one summer vacation. So anything that we see this year and last year is just a continuation of what we saw in 2008. Season 4, 5 and 6 would cover the next summer, which you could think of as taking place in 2009 (but keep in mind that an exact date has not, and probably will never be, specified). Season 7, 8, and 9 would cover roughly 2010 and season 10, 11 and 12 would cover roughly 2011. At that point, yes, we would have to either update the approximate age to "pre-teen" or "early teenager", or update the born section. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay, but doesn't that create a principle of explosion thing where in like 2032 our kids'll be watching what happened in 2017? Mini Candace (my talk) ::: Yes, yes it does. And if Disney is smart, they will continue the series as long as it is popular, not end it when it reaches an arbitrary number. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: At Season 10, I vote for changing the "Born" section, cause cartoon characters don't get older (sadly, that means in a few years it'll be extremely creepy for me to have a crush on him :-( ). I have a huuuuuuuuge crush on Ferb and I read that he's 12. I am too, but as the girl over there said "in a few years it'll be extremely creepy for me to have a crush on him :-(" : I think I know they're age! You know, in the Original Pitch , Candace says: "I mean, how does a nine-year-old even rent a crane" refering to the boys. So, I guess they are nine. Though, some stuff from the original pitch changed, so whe can't be sure. I love Ferb s2 15:22, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Ferb's 14, Phineas' 12(as Phineas sit in the front of the car in Vanessary Roughness). But that's a little bit funny, cause that mean BOTH of them are TEENAGER. 14:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: This section has every information about Phineas and Ferb's ages. PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 23:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: It's a cartoon, they aren't supposed to grow up, besides, the show just wouldn't be the same if they grew up (except another episode where they go to the future, like "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Maxmodem 12:57, December 8, 2010 (UTC)maxmodem Mitchel Musso? I was looking at the Voice Actor section or something similar, and it said that Ferb was voiced by Mitchel Musso in the pilot. This seems very far fetched, but I wanted to check if this was true or not; I'm leaning towards the fact that it's fake. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 03:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :If it was on that page, it's reverted back, and rewatching the credits, I don't see Musso attributed to Ferb, and it sounds quite similar to Sangster's voice. I think it's an error, or someone trying to be clever.--Rognik 04:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I would think the latter. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 00:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC ::: Actually that was a mistake it was suppose to go under the voice of Jeremy Johnson - germanid(youtube) :::: originally going to be played by Mitchell Musso, but when they made the character british, they got Thomas Sangster. When they decided to make Jeremy talk, they got Mitchell Musso. Maxmodem 13:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC)maxmodem Background Information Under background info it states that "In the Original Pitch, Ferb is one of the few characters to remain pretty much the same as his initial outcome. The only difference is that he doesn't speak at all. This could be that the creators didn't intend on Ferb ever speaking.", however he has the exact same line as he does in the real "rollercoster episode". - 20:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cosmikaze :Mind you, that was a draft to send to Disney or something similar. The word international comes up in my mind there. [[User:American che|'American che']][[User talk:American che|{i'm not an owl!}]] 14:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It's strange when Isabella asked Phineas if Ferb didn't speak at the Rollercoaster episode. I thought Isabella was Ferb's friend since before the show. If she were, how could she not know? Ferb's bigger eye Hey everyone! I think you know that Ferb's bigger eye is the one further from who's watching. Well, at the Rollercoaster episode the one closer to us get bigger then the other one. O_o : okay old animation they messed up. who gives- YAY carbunkle! carby carby carby CARBY! 18:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC)